Midnight Messages
by Torby Tiptoe
Summary: Sorry for the crappy title. Tsumori texts Nowaki in the middle of the night. Hiroki finds it, and is not pleased. Fun Stuff. Enjoy!


_Buzz._

_Buzzzzzzzz. _

Hiroki's eyes flickered and slammed petulantly when a glimpse of light sliced the otherwise shadowy bedroom. He glowered at the source of the disruption – Nowaki's cell phone on the bedside table vibrated incessantly and emitted enough brightness to disturb Hiroki from his slumber.

"Damn bastard," he murmured. "What kind of moron sets an alarm _this _early? He just got home an hour ago; it can't possibly be time for another shift."

_Buzz._

_Buzzzzzzzz. _

He yawned and leaned over to retrieve the goddamn contraption and silence it. A scowl appeared on his visage when he realized the cause of the vibrations was not a set alarm, but a text.

_New Message: Tsumori-senpai _

Rage and jealousy embodied Hiroki, and he impulsively flipped open the phone.

_Nowaki, think you can take my shift? I had a date tonight…and I just got the chick to my house. Things could get pretty wild here; she's got boobs and all. _

Hiroki had to pause reading at that moment. The image of that bastard doctor drunkenly fucking a woman…was…_revolting. _He grimaced and continued reading.

_So I'm supposed to be at the hospital at 6 A.M. It would be AWESOME if you'd cover for me. _

Now he was not only angry, but infuriated. How inconsiderate and selfish could that freakin' idiot be? A glance at the clock informed Hiroki it was 3:17 A.M. Surely Tsumori knew that Nowaki worked until two in the morning, and he _still_ wanted him to show up for an eight-hour shift four hours later. And he hadn't even said _thank you_ or _I'd really appreciate it_! 

Fucking bastard.

Stupid jerk.

Egocentric idiot.

_I wish that freak was here right now, _Hiroki thought. _I'd like to punch the living shit out of him. And then strangle him._

He glanced over at his lover dozing beside him, and noted the dark crescents etched underneath his eyes. Nowaki was obviously exhausted, and there was no way in _hell_ Hiroki would allow him to abide to that jerk's request.

He pressed _reply_ and grinned while planning exactly how to word his – '_Nowaki's_' – response. He wanted to use every derogatory insult he knew, but reluctantly refrained to maintain his lover's easygoing and passive aura.

_I hope you are aware that it is nearly three in the morning. Please have more consideration when you contact people this late at night. Any decent individual would have the courtesy to do that. Unfortunately, I'm tired, and don't prefer to spend my first day off in weeks covering your early-bird shift. I have a prior engagement, anyway. So, sorry, I won't be able to do it. _

Hiroki reread his message and promptly deleted the _sorry _from it. He added,

_As for the slut, tell her to get some sense, redress, get her ass home, and go to BED, where she SHOULD be. Now…GOODNIGHT. _

Hiroki was entirely aware that his text was worded much too viciously to be written by Nowaki, but the hell with it. He pressed _send _and closed the phone, smiling a little.

_It's about time someone reproached that bastard. _He folded his hands behind his head as he leaned back into the pillows. He was pleased with himself, but nearly jumped when he heard a noise.

"Hiro-san."

"A-Ah, Nowaki." Hiroki hurriedly turned to face away from his lover, trying to shield his reddening face. "What are you doing awake? Go to sleep."

"Hiro-san," Nowaki yawned, and shifted towards his lover. He wrapped a broad arm around Hiroki and turned him so they faced each other. Even in the dark, Hiroki's disoriented countenance was notable. "Are you not always telling me to mind my own business? Not to be intrusive on work-related subjects?"

"Y-yes, that's very good advice." Hiroki stammered. "But it's completely irrelevant. I have no idea what you're talking about, and if you don't mind, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Oh, Hiro-san." A vague smile entered Nowaki's face and he kissed his lover lightly on the lips.

"Moron!" Hiroki pulled away. "What the hell are you doing, anyway?" He squirmed and groaned a bit as he felt Nowaki's hands on his nether-regions.

Nowaki kissed him once more. "If Hiro-san is permitted to interfere with my work, I believe I am entitled to do this." He slipped his hand underneath Hiroki's pajama pants. "Didn't you say that I had a prior engagement to attend to anyway?"

"Bastard!" Hiroki yelped. "T-that…_ah…_that's not what I freaking meant! Stupid idiot!"

Nowaki simply chuckled and continued what he was doing.

Tsumori's cell phone beeped, signaling an incoming message. He opened the text and his mouth went agape upon reading it.

From across the room, to his dismay, his date was fetching her discarded clothes.

"C'mon now," he laughed awkwardly. "We didn't even get to the good stuff yet. Stay a little while longer."

The woman giggled stiffly and coughed. "I'm sorry. It sounds weird, but I just received a revelation of some sort." She buttoned her coat and placed her hand on the doorknob. "This current situation just seems somewhat iffy and fast-paced. Maybe some other time we can continue. But thank you for dinner."

With that, she departed and shut the door, leaving a shirtless, cock-blocked, and very unhappy Tsumori.


End file.
